with you
by shez123
Summary: When Ikuto breaks up with Amu she is heart broken. Her life is falling apart and the only person who can save her is her bestfriend, Kukai.But what will happen if Amu begins to fall for Kukai, who already has someone else in his heart. Will Amu's heart be broken by the person who helped her up
1. Chapter 1

Amu's phone made a beep noise indicating that she had received a text message. She heard this and coming out of the shower feeling refreshed, she saw that it was from Ikuto. The text message read "meet me at the park in 5 minutes". She started beaming to herself, thinking about how much she loved him. She was wondering why he had called her out so late, she giggled at the thought of a romantic night watching the fireworks and feeding chocolates to each other.

She quickly dried herself with a towel and walked over to her wardrobe. She picked out a beautiful white bodycon dress which hugged her curves and picked out a pair of black pumps. She grabbed her phone and as she was about to leave she saw a text from her best friend, Kukai. They had been best friends for ages. The text read "taking Utau out for a movie, so nervous. I have no idea what to wear. HELP!" She chuckled to herself, Kukai was such an idiot. She quickly ran to the park out of breath. She looked everywhere, her eyes searching for Ikuto. She sat down at a park bench trying to regain her breath until her eyes met with a pair of midnight blue eyes. She giggled and dipped her chin into a kiss, but Ikuto stepped back. Amu was confused for a moment but she just shrugged it off.

"So why did you call me here, couldn't you have told me over the phone, it's late", Amu said

"I wouldn't be able to say it over the phone, it'd be a disgrace", Ikuto replied, Amu smiled

"What I wanted to say was….."

"Let's break up" "I do" Ikuto and amu said at the same time.

"WHAT!?" they both said at the same time, both confused.

"I thought you were going to propose to me, could you please repeat what you said I couldn't hear you properly"

"I said lets break up", Ikuto looked down at the floor

There was a long silence. Ikuto was looking down at the floor, waiting for time to pass when he saw droplets falling to the ground"

He looked up, confused, and saw Amu crying. He didn't know what to do.

"WHY!?" amu said

Ikuto just stared at the ground, she heard amu whimpering.

"I thought you loved me", she whispered to herself, but it was loud enough for Ikuto to hear

"I do, I just have a lot of things I have to sort out in my life, it's a mess, we should take a break, and when I have finished sorting things out I will come back for you and I hope you'll wait for me" Ikuto said.

Amu continued to cry, rubbing her eyes with hands. After a long silence, Ikuto held out a tissue.

Amu looked at it for a second, and threw his arm aside.

"Go away, go, I don't need you".

Ikuto hesitated for a second but after a while he walked away.

Amu sat at the park bench, crying. Her phone buzzed but she wasn't in a state to look at her phone, let alone do anything.

**KUKAI'S POV**

The date went really well today. I'm so glad that I had amu to pick out my clothes. The movie was really boring but I had fun because Utau was there. During the movie, Utau cuddled up to me. I was a bit shocked at first but then I got used to it and enjoyed her company.

Right now I'm just outside the cinemas. I don't want to go home yet, I guess I'll just have a walk around the park.

It's so strange; amu hasn't been answering my texts. We always text each other all the time.

Oh whatever, she's probably spending time with Ikuto.

I started walking around the park just looking at the stars, so beautiful, and I started thinking about Utau, how hopelessly in love with her I was.

Then I caught a figure in the shadows, sobbing, I thought to myself what could she be crying about. Never mind it was none of my business.

And then it flashed my mind. The figure had long pink hair blowing in the wind". Could it be AMU?

Then I walked closer to figure. I couldn't the person as the shadows were covering her face until she looked up. I looked down into her eyes, beseeching and full of sorrow.

When she saw me she grabbed me and held me into a tight embrace.

She held me for a long time. I was so shocked, what had happened? Her pink hair tickled my face, and my face began to blush. Why was I blushing?

She covered her face and began sobbing.

"Amu…." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**AMU'S POV**

I felt as if I was fading then everything became a blur

I started hearing voice and memories flashed in my mind.

**Flashback**

_Ikuto and I were standing in the middle of the road. It was a long silence. Cars were beeping at us to move but I didn't want to let go._

_"Amu we should go I don't want us to be run over" Ikuto said_

_"NO, can we just stay here for a few more minutes"_

_After minutes of silence. Ikuto said "hey want to go get some ice cream"_

_"Sure", I whispered, breathing in his scent_

_"What flavour do you want?"_

_I stood there in the middle of the road, breathing in his smell, like "chocolate", I whispered_

_"Ok, wait here I'll be back in a second"_

_"Ok" I stood there a minute just looking at Ikuto. My gaze turned to Ikuto, who looked like he was short on cash. I sighed. What an idiot forgetting his money on a date._

_I sighed. I walked over to Ikuto and took out my wallet about to hand over the cash._

_"No amu you can't pay, I won't let you". And just as I was about to speak he picked up his violin and started playing. I stared at him, my gaze holding as he propelled the violin to his chin. He began to play a sweet melody. People stopped what they were doing and stared at him, with gaped mouths. After a minute the song finished and there was a huge round of applause._

_"Wow you were amazing"_

_"Haha now we can have ice cream, Wait here"._

_Ikuto came back with two chocolate ice creams in hand. I stood up to collect the ice-cream but we collided and I got ice cream around my mouth._

_"Oh no I need some tissues". I said_

_"No we don't", Ikuto said and he started kissing and licking the ice-cream around my mouth. I stood their dumbfounded. After a while, when I was clean he looked me hard into the eyes for a long time and kissed me full on the mouth and you know what? I liked it._

My eyes had become a blur. Then I saw Kukai.

"Amu what are you doing here"

"What? Where am I? Kukai? What are you doing here?"

"I asked first!" Kukai said

"I…I…I…I have to go"

Damn it why am I crying. There's nothing to cry about. I never loved Ikuto and he never loved me or maybe I'm just lying to myself.

"Ohay..." my mum welcomed me as I came into the house

I didn't look at her. I couldn't face anyone. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. No one wants me. No one loves me….

Running to my room I fell onto my bed and covered myself under the blankets, away from everyone, in my own little world.

I went to bed without eating dinner. I wasn't hungry. I had no appetite. I was full with sorrow.

I kept moving in the bed and struggled to fall asleep. There was too much happening inside my mind. I sighed, creeping over to the window I looked at the stars, so bright... and complicated….

Tears came down my face. Why was this happening? How naïve…..

THE NEXT DAY

"SHUTUP" I covered my face with my pillow as the alarm clock continued to buzz. I didn't want to go to school.

**IKUTO's POV**

I was walking to school, scared to face Amu at school. What should I do? Oh mi gods don't overthink it, just act cool.

I quickly hurried over to my locker as the school bell went. I hurried into the class.

"Sorry I'm late Nikaido sensei"

"It's ok go to your seat!"

I hurried over to my desk and put my books down. I looked over to amu and she was trying hard not to meet my gaze. She was obviously still upset about last night. I sighed and ripped a piece of paper off my workbook and wrote a note to her.

"Hey are you ok"

She looked hard at the note for a few seconds. Then she picked it up and read it. She stared at me and quickly wrote back. "Yea just fine", she gave me an encouraging smile. Thank god.

"I'm glad we can stay friends"

She sent me another note "yea sure."

AMU's POV

I got my stuff and went to my locker. I stashed my stuff inside my locker and then I close the door I saw Ikuto Kissing some gorgeous girl. I just about died there. How can he not see how sad I feel when I see him with her? How can he not see how unfair it is; he's happy and I'm not. How can he not see that I'm not fine but in truth I'm dying inside? How can he not see how much it hurts when he flirts with other girls? How can he not see how much I love him? How can he not see that I don't want to be friends, I want to be more than just friends. How can he not see that there is sorrow behind my smile whenever I look at him? Just how can he see that I hate him for not loving me back? Why can't it be me? WHY?

I start walking... faster and faster.

Owch

"Im so sorry" I look up to see that it is Kukai. This is not the right time. He has a bright big smile on his face and he looks as if he is about to tease me.

"Hey why were you crying yesterday?" Kukai said.

Shit...

"I wasn't"

"Im pretty sure you were..."

"I WASN'T OK" I started waving my arms in the air

"OK OK calm down, so how are things?"

"Good"

"How's life

"Fine"

"Wow"

"What?"

"You're not even showing any emotions or showing any interest to talk to me!"

"Well I'm sorry I can't meet up to your expectations", I snapped, regretting my tone

"You know I didn't mean it like that

"Whatever"

"So hows Ikuto?"

I looked down at my food. There was a silence.

"Yea fine"

"You know you can tell me anything, im your best friend"

He sat down next to me.

"Yea I know… I... I'm fine"

I need to get out of here. Then I'm running out of the school.

I see Ikuto and the girl kissing as I run. It's breaking my heart.

I run….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Recap

"So hows Ikuto?"

I looked down at my food. There was a silence.

"Yea fine"

"You know you can tell me anything, im your best friend"

He sat down next to me.

"Yea I know… I... I'm fine"

I need to get out of here. Then I'm running out of the school.

I see Ikuto and the girl kissing as I run. It's breaking my heart.

I run….

AMU's POV

I'm so scared. Scared of who I'm becoming. Scared that everything will just fall apart.

I'm running.

No one is home. I run up into my room and inside my bed locking the door behind me.

I grab a chocolates and packets of chips and grab my computer and headphones.

I just stay in my bed trying not to think of anything. I put on my headphones and put my music on high volume with "note book" on television. Tears stream down my face and I just wipe them off and try to forget, to forget, to forget…

To forget…

KUKAI's POV

I don't know what's happening to Amu

She keeps ignoring me and my texts. I hope she's not mad at me.

Maybe she's having troubles with Ikuto maybe I'll ask him about it.

As I close the door of my locker. I head to my classroom to talk to Ikuto and see him kissing someone. And that someone isn't amu. Oh mi god. How could he do this to amu?

I walk up to him "you shit how you could do that to amu", pushing Ikuto into the lockers

"Lay off mate, we broke up, didn't she tell you" he pushed me off with 2 strong arms

"WHAT?"

"Mate didn't you hear me we broke up, thought she would have told you, since you are her best friend", said Ikuto

"Now I see why she was crying, because of you",

"As if, she wasn't even mad, we even talked today and she smiled and said that she was okay with being friends, so leave me out of this".

"Anyway where is amu?"

"Are you really so stupid that you don't see how upset amu is, she wouldn't talk to me today or last night, I found her sitting at a park bench crying her heart out, and for your information she probably ran home"

Ikuto was shocked. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He was speechless

"Made you shut up didn't it", Kukai snarled, I jabbed him in the arm as I ran out of the classroom.

IN CLASS (no one's pov)

Kukai was so bored in class, he couldn't understand any of the questions and he kept thinking about amu. "I hope she's okay", he thought to himself.

Just then the bell rang, he quickly picked up his books and just as he was about to leave she tapped him.

It was Utau, his girlfriend. He could never get near to her because she was always quite popular with the boys. She had two long blonde pony tails and beautiful blue eyes that took his breath away.

"Utau.. Hey" he said

"Hey!" she said and pecked him on the cheek. Kukai blushed.

"Hey I... Umm... Do you want to go on a date tomorrow" said Kukai

"Yea sure text me the details" said Utau

"Bye" Kukai waved

He quickly ran to amu's house and greeted her mother at the door.

"Hi is amu home, I need to talk to her"

"Yea she's here, follow me".

"Amu, Kukai's here, please talk to him"

"Mum tell him to go away I need time to think"

Amu's mum gave Kukai an uncertain look and said "I think it's best if we leave her alone for a bit for thank you".

"Of course, she's my best friend".

"Tell her to come to school tomorrow".

AMU's POV

Thank god Kukai is gone so he won't see what a mess I've made of myself.

I'm don't want to go to school, not now not ever. Im so ashamed of myself.

The next day

"Amu, are you okay? You don't have to go to school today" mum said, against the door

I didn't answer. I was definitely not going.

KUKAI's POV

I hope amu comes to school today but im a bit upset that she didn't talk to me about any of it.

When I arrived at school Amu was nowhere to be seen. I asked her best friends Rima and Yaya if they had seen her.

Maybe she's just not going to school today, because she's still upset, it's natural for her to feel that way.

That's what I thought then weeks past, and there was no word of her.

One day I was hanging around with my mates it was then I got a phone call from an unknown number. I picked it up "Hello? Who is this?"

"Hi this is Amu's mother", the voice said

"Oh hi"

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you but could you please come over, amu hasn't left the house for weeks and refuses to talk to anyone".

"Oh I see I will see you there in 5 minutes".

I quickly ran to their house and ran up the familiar stairs. I reached her room, but the door was locked. I banged the door many times.

"AMUU IT'S KUKAI, COME OUT, PLEASE"  
I kept banging on the door and then the door slid open to reveal a girl, pale faced, knotty hair, wrinkled clothes, wet mascara, diluted pink hair and tears streaming down her face. I could barely recognise her. It was Amu.

"Kukai…."


End file.
